Testing
'' Testing '' – "Any officer whose discharge of a weapon resulted in termination of life was required to undergo emotional and psychiatric clearance before resuming duty."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 2; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 112 The Testing section was riddled with long corridors, some glassed, some done in pale green walls that were supposed to be calming; doctors and technicians wore white. When Eve Dallas first went to Testing (in Naked in Death), she was directed into Testing Room 1-C; then into Testing 2-C.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 127, 128 Testing includes a "personality evaluation, violent tendency ratio, and a truth test ..."; also includes "... virtual reality simulations, chemical injections, and brain scans."Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 306 'Level 1 Testing' *(estimated 2 hour duration) *The first phase includes a physical exam; the second phase includes a brain scan and virtual reality session; the third phase includes a combination of drugs and/or scans with truth testing (may only apply to Level 3 as no chemicals or monitors were attached to Eve Dallas in final phase of Level 1 Testing in Naked in Death. **In Naked in Death, Testing also included a reflex test and a blood sample taken after the physical scan. During the brain scan and virtual reality phase, technicians and monitors track vital signs: 'blood pressure, pulse, sweat, saliva'. Final testing phase is the one-on-one with Dr. Charlotte Mira. Dallas likened Testing to 'brain rape'. 'Level 2 Testing' *Details Unknown 'Level 3 Testing' *(estimated 4 hour duration) *Much more intensive than Level 1. Used for suspected mental defectives, extreme violent tendencies, murderers, mutilators, and deviants. It is an invasive procedure that will put strain on the heart. Eve described Truth Test, third level this way: "It's hell, it's intrusive, and it can be painful."Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 29 **Side effects: Illness including nausea, headaches, fatigue, disorientation, dizziness, possibly a temporary loss of muscle control, and fainting.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 313 'Civilians Tested' *Reva EwingDivided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 29 *Mavis FreestoneImmortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), pp. 207, 218 *Dirk HastingsPortrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 133, 162, 172 'YANNI' *Standard departmental procedure meant ... Any officer whose discharge of weapon resulted in termination of life was required to undergo emotional and psychiatric clearance (Testing) before resuming duty.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 2 *''Judgment in Death'' does not follow this procedure. Dallas discharged her weapon at the man who was holding a young boy hostage; the man was shot in the head and died from the injury. Dallas continued on with her duties without going through Testing.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 213, 207-220 *When Troy Trueheart discharged his weapon and Louis K. Cogburn died, Dallas asked Trueheart to surrender his weapon, contact his representative, and stand by for Testing. Dallas says she can't block Testing for him, that she can't stop the process.Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), pp. 9, 11, 15, 19, 23 References Category:GlossaryCategory:YANNI